Murder in Small Town X: Rhode Island (Season 5)
Rhode Island was the fifth season of Superkyle's MiSTX. It took place in the fictional town of Valentine Island. The strategic game started right off the bat with Leslie Mackenzie, Zayed Hassan, Natalie Daniels, and Mike Selleca forming an alliance from the first week. But their bond quickly broke when Mike and Leslie targeted each other in the second episode. Mike soon became the strategist of the season, dictating how several votes went, but his bad luck got the best of him when he finished in fifth. Natalie Daniels drove several investigators crazy with her emotional outbursts, while Harvey French and Jane Medina went at it often, but made it to the Final Four. In the final round, Natalie became the killer's final victim and Jane finished in second, while Felix Nelson became both the youngest winner and the first winner to not face the killer's game. Jane was asked to compete in All-Stars. Contestants Voting History *A blue box means the investigator was lifeguard for that round. He or she could not vote or be voted against, but could cast a vote in the event of a tie. *A pink box means the investigator was sent to play the killer's game and survived. *A red box means the investigator was sent to play the killer's game and did not survive. Note 1: In episode 2, a tie vote occurred between Leslie and Mike. When asked to break the tie as lifeguard, Alma opted to send both out to play the Killer's Game. Note 2: In episode 6, a tie vote occurred between Felix and Mike. When asked to break the tie as lifeguard, Jane chose to send Mike out to play the Killer's Game. She then made her regular lifeguard choice and picked Natalie to join him. The game The Killer's Questions The Suspects Note 3: Sasha was going to be Marsha's final victim, but Felix rescued her before Marsha could kill her. Episode Summaries Episode 1: The Valentine Victim *'Lifeguard': Felix *'Suspect Cleared': Byron Everson *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Alma (4-3-1-1) - West Beach **'Lifeguard's Pick': Patrick - Laundromat *'Investigator Murdered': Patrick *'Notes': Dinah Addams is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. Her fiance, sheriff Byron Everson, finds the crime scene and security officer Dirk Bell and his father, fisherman George Bell, later finds Dinah's body. The investigators find Dinah's wedding scrapbook, covered in blood, and bloody clothes at her house. When her body is found, Dinah is wearing a wedding dress, is posed in a particular way, is covered in dust and her engagement ring is missing. *'Killer Clues': **1) At the beginning of the episode, the killer leaves a video of 15 suspects (1 of which is the killer). **2) Alma found a bride cake topper at West Beach Episode 2: Sugar and Spite *'Lifeguard': Alma *'Suspect Cleared': Cora Bell *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Leslie and Mike'1' - Leslie to the ferry terminal **'Lifeguard's Pick': Leslie and Mike - Mike to the docks *'Investigator Murdered': Leslie *'Notes': Cafe owner Inez Storm reveals that she sells wedding cake toppers for tourists but that residents buy them for gifts. Later, Marsha Grain reveals that Dinah was working with barber Lucas Jones. Also, the ME reveals that even though Dinah was reported missing for several days before her body was found, the rate of decomposition indicates that she died only a few hours before her body was found. *'Killer Clues': **Mike found a pair of fishing poles at the docks. Episode 3: Bleeding Hearts *'Lifeguard': Jane *'Suspect Cleared': Stewart Hornet *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Zayed (5-2) - Southeast Lighthouse **'Lifeguard's Pick': Harvey - Northern Lighthouse *'Investigator Murdered': Zayed *'Notes': Lana Hornet is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. At the crime scene, it is revealed that her wedding ring is missing and her files on everyone in town are gone. Lucas Jones reveals that he put Dinah Addams in touch with a friend from Providence who could do Dinah's hair for cheap but refuses to reveal how she helped him. *'Killer Clues': **Harvey found a heart-shaped locket at the Northern Lighthouse. Episode 4: How to Murder the Man of Your Dreams *'Lifeguard': Poppy *'Suspect Cleared': Mills Rivers *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Alma (3-2-1) - the cemetery **'Lifeguard's Pick': Natalie - the Love Cafe *'Investigator Murdered': Alma *'Notes': George Bell is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. When his body is found, his wedding ring is missing but his body is not posed. Shelly Talbot denies being jealous of Dinah Addams, claiming that she's happy being single. *'Killer Clues': **Natalie found a cake at the Love Cafe. Episode 5: Love Lies Bleeding *'Lifeguard': Jane *'Suspect Cleared': Sasha Roberts *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Poppy (4-1) - Valentine's Inn Cabins, Cabin 14 **'Lifeguard's Pick': Natalie - Valentine's Inn Cabins, Cabin 12 *'Investigator Murdered': Poppy *'Notes': Mills Rivers is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. The investigators find the word "flowers" circled on his calendar at his house and find a receipt from the General Store. Later, store owner Marsha Grain reveals to the investigators that Mills wanted to buy flowers for Inez Storm but denied that her store sold flowers, so she helped him find a florist on the mainland and he bought a card to go with the flowers. *'Killer Clues': **Natalie found a Bowie knife in her cabin. Episode 6: The Last Suppers *'Lifeguard': Jane *'Suspect Cleared': Daniel Storm *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Mike'2' (2-2) - Valentine Island High School **'Lifeguard's Pick': Natalie - the Love Cafe *'Investigator Murdered': Mike *'Notes': Inez Storm is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. Her body is posed but she had no fingers broken. Daniel Storm tells the investigators that when he heard his mother's voicemail, he heard her screaming, presumably when the killer attacked her. The investigators also find out that Lucas Jones was arrested and convicted of murder n 1989 but released after a year. When asked about it, Lucas explains that the victim, James Henderson, was attacking and beating Lucas so the barber killed the other guy to keep from being killed himself. *'Killer Clues': **Natalie found a bouquet of flowers and a card at the Love Cafe. The card was apparently addressed to Inez Storm from Mills Rivers. Finale 'Episode 7: The Broken Hearts Club' *'Lifeguard': Natalie *'Suspect Cleared': Dirk Bell *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Jane (2-1) - Valentine Island Presbyterian Church **'Lifeguard's Pick': Harvey - the Post Office *'Investigator Murdered': Harvey *'Notes': Eve Bell is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. Her husband, Dirk, finds her body. Her ring is missing and her body is posed on the bed. *'Killer Clues': **Jane found Dina's engagement ring, in addition to Lana, George, and Eve's wedding rings. 'Episode 8: St. Valentine's Night' *'The Final Confrontation': **'Felix': Marsha Grain - Grain's house **'Jane': Wesley Hackett - Hackett's house **'Natalie': Shelly Talbot - Talbot's house *'The Killer': Marsha Grain *'Investigator Murdered': Natalie *'The Runner-Up': Jane *'The Winner': Felix *'Notes': Sasha Roberts is kidnapped by the killer. Felix, Jane, and Natalie pursue their suspects, and the killer turns out to be Marsha Grain. Before she can do anything to Sasha, she hijacks a boat and kidnaps Felix, but Felix dives in the water before Byron shoots the gas tank of the boat, killing Marsha. After the killer is uncovered, Byron gives Felix a letter written by Marsha Grain, where she confesses to all of the murders and reveals she wanted to kill all the people in love on Valentine Island as revenge for never finding a mate. The next day, Mayor Stewart Hornet presented Felix with a check for $750,000 and a 2009 Buick LaCrosse, in addition to giving Jane a $250,000 check. Category:Murder in Small Town X: Rhode Island